StarWars and Instant Messaging
by ijedi
Summary: Anakin Skywalker constructs a program of IM, which Jedi and Sith soon use a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 IM starts

Anakin was in his room working in his quarters. Ahsoka came in, wondering on what her master was doing. She saw that he was working in a computer but did not know what he was doing.

-Hey master, what are you doing in there?

-I am making a special program, where people can chat with eachother over long distances. I called it instant messaging. The idea came up to me when I was sleeping. I so this thing and then after I woke up I started doing that.

Ahsoka did not know what to say. Later, in the day Anakin went and explained to Jedi how the system works.

-So Anakin, we could use this machine to chat over long distance? What about the Force?

-this is more exciting. Many people can be in the same conversation and talk to eachother. Tomorrow I will submit this program to some company and soon we all will be able to have some fun with that system.

-I have a bad feeling about this-replied Obi Wan.

A week passed and Anakin got a disc. He went to his room, put certain so that Ahsoka would not see him and created his username.

HerowithnoFear logged in.

Anakin soon saw that a number of other people signed in as well.

WiseNegotiator logged in.

CertainJediAngel logged in.

PadawanofChosen1 logged in

HerowithnoFear: hey, do I know you guys-Anakin asked

CertainJediAngel: glares, then smiles

PadawanofChosen1: Hey Skyguy! Wats up! This would be cool!

HerowithnoFear: Ahsoka!

PadawanofChosen1: Yes?

HerowithnoFear: how did you get that I am Anakin

Padawan ofChose1: that is easy. There is only one Hero with no Fear. I bet that WiseNegotiator is Obi Wan.

WiseNegotiator: hello Ahsoka. Yes, it is Obi Wan

HerowithnoFear: and who are you? Do I know you?

CertainJediAngel: Oh, yes, Anakin, you know me quite well. And you were the one who game me that name "Angel". Also I still do not understand why you hate sand. It is beautiful! Didn't you like it on Naboo when we were swimming?

HerowithnoFear: Padme! Wow, hello

LittleGreenTroll logged on.

StrictJedi logged on.

LittleGreenTroll: hello Jedi. Enjoy this I am. Thank I young Skywalker do

StrictJedi: Grandmaster, why do you have such a silly name?

LittleGreenTroll: Silence Windi. When you reach nine hundred years of age

StrictJedi: Yes, I heard that

CertainJediAngel: so Anakin, when are you going to visit me? Your wife is waiting!

StrictJedi: (shouting) Skywalker!

HerowithnoFear: I have to go

HerowithnoFear logged off

CertainJediAngel: me too

PadawanofChosen1: I guess I will go as well.

CertainJediAngel logged off

PadawanofChosen1 logged off.

StrictJedi: Master Kenobi, I suggest you go lecture you apprentice.

WiseNegotiator: (reluctantly) I will

Wise Negotiator logged off.

StrictJedi: I knew young Skywalker was up to something. I bet his next move will be to become a Sith lord.

LittleGreenTroll: Be nice to the boy you should.

Strict Jedi logged off.

LittleGreenTroll logged off.

Anakin took off the curtain and looked at Ahsoka.

-Padawan, we need to go. I sense that Master Kenobi is coming to lecture me.

They exited the room and went to Padme's apartment. At least there they were safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Do all Jedi have a relationship?

Anakin and Ahsoka took a speeder and flew to Padme's apartment. They did not want to meet Obi Wan, since for Anakin that would mean trouble. Upon arrival, the two jumped off from the taxi to the balcony of the certain senator.

-So, Master, how long have you

-Not now Ahsoka. We need to hide in here. This is the only place Jedi have no access to where I can go freely.

-I am worried about you Master.

-Don't worry Ahsoka; I think Yoda is on our side.

Anakin knocked on the balcony door. Padme came and opened it.

-Hello Anakin. It is nice that you came. Why did you bring your padawan?

-Ahsoka is my friend and I could not leave here there. Anyway, until Mace will chill, we are going to stay in here.

-Sure, Anakin, you know that I am always happy for you here.

Next day Anakin and Ahsoka tried to settle living in a luxurious apartment. It was rather difficult for them and they had nothing to do. In the evening they decided to go online.

HerowithnoFear logged in

PadawanofChosen1 logged in

HerowithnoFear: Ahsoka, do you think that Jedi will come here to chat today? I really wish to see what Mace has to say when he cannot do anything.

As to answer his question, two more people soon logged in.

WiseNegotiator logged in

StrictJedi logged in

StrictJedi: Obi Wan, how could you let them run away?

WiseNegotiator: Well, it is not my fault

StrictJedi: (unhappily) I hope next time you will succeed.

GreenLittleTroll logged in.

GreenLittleTroll: hello people, I hope Macy is not annoying anyone.

StrictJedi: Yoda, with all due respect, can you stop. You start annoying me.

LittleGreenTroll: Stop I will not. Annoy I am not. Skywalker, so how is it to be hiding from Mace.

HerowithnoFear: I don't like my current situation.

StrictJedi: Of course you are not. You broke the Code!

GreenLittleTroll: relax, Mace, young Skywalker did not do anything bad. Although I am surprised he did not tell anyone before.

ObiLove logged in

WiseNegotiator: And who are you? Do I know you from somewhere?

ObiLove: Of course you know me, Ben. I am the only woman in your life.

HerowithnoFear: Master???

PadawanofChosen1: Master Kenobi, what is going on?

WiseNegotiator: nothing, she is just my fan.

ObiLove: Oh, common, Obi Wan, don't be Mace. I know you love me still. Ahsoka, my name is Siri Tachi.

StrictJedi: Obi Wan, what is going on?

ObiLove: (to Obi Wan) kisses

StrictJedi: (angrily) Obi Wan!

LittleGreenTroll: Mace, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering

StrictJedi: you got to be kidding me.

Tyrannosaurus logged in

PadawanofChosen1: Who are you?

Tyrannosaurus: Ahsoka, it's me Rex, your love.

StrictJedi: (with red face) Youngling!

HerowithnoFear: Ahsoka

PadawanofCosen1: I am a padawan already! You are no better Master, not for you to judge my relationships. So what did you want to say Rex?

Tyrannosaurus: We got a new mission. I will be waiting for you and General Skywalker.

PadawanofChosen1: We will be in Resolute soon

PadawanofChosen1 logged off.

HerowithnoFear logged off.

Tyrannosaurus logged off.

ObiLove: So I guess I will talk to you later Ben. Bye.

ObiLove logged off.

WiseNegotiator: That was an awkward conversation

Wise Negotiator logged off.

StrictJedi: Master Yoda, how did that happen? Skywalker and Tano I understand, but Master Kenobi?

GreenLittleTroll: now this I do not.

StrictJedi: Good that at least we are not breaking the rules.

GreenLittleBabe logged in

GreenLittleBabe: Hello Yoda. I hope to see you tonight! I did not see you for ages!

Strict Jedi: Yoda!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 End of Palpatine Reign

The mission has finished. Anakin and Ahsoka returned to their quarters. Anakin was exhausted and he went to have a shower with having a very long nap afterwards. Ahsoka played seven minutes in heaven with Rex and after that went to sleep as well. Sometime later, Anakin and Ahsoka logged in to IM.

HerowithnoFear logged in

PadawanofChosen1 logged in.

HerowithnoFear: So Ahsoka, when did you start meeting with Rex?

PadawanofChosen1: After mission to rescue Artooey. What about you and Padme?

HerowithnoFear: after Geonosis, about two years ago.

WiseNegotiator logged in

WiseNegotiator: Hello Anakin, hello Ahsoka. Guess what, I will am going to marry Siri!

ObiLove logged in

ObiLove: kisses

HerowithnoFear: did you hear that apparently Yoda is dating Yaddle and they had about hundred little Yodas so far?

PadawanofChosen1: What! That is scandalous!

LittleGreenTroll logged in

StrictJedi logged in.

StrictJedi: Yoda, how could you? I understand one or two baby Yodas but a hundred?

LittleGreenTroll: Not your business this is. Like her I do. Happy I am. Get a girl yourself you should.

FormerJedi logged in

HerowithnoFear: and you are?

FormerJedi: I am the Dark Lord of the Sith Count Dooku

PadawanofChosen1: go way or my Rexy will chase after you!

LittleGreenTroll: bad boy you are. Leave Jedi you should not. Jedi you can still become.

HairlessHarpy logged in

HairlessHarpy: hello Jedi. You will all die!

PadawanofChosen1: Okay… Ventress, I am still an apprentice and you could not beat me!

FormerJedi: looks at Ventress.

HairlessHarpy: Sorry Master. So, when are we going to kill the Dark Lord and I will become your true apprentice?

LittleGreenTroll: more sith there are? Crap this is.

AmbitiousSith logged on

AmbitiousSith: hey Jedi, you will all die! I will initiate Order 66 through my puppet Chancellor!

PadawanofChosen1: Master, what is Order 66?

HerowithnoFear: It is an order to kill a Jedi if they become a threat. (Thinks). Wait! If he makes Chancellor do this, all Jedi will die!

AmbitiousSith: right you are, my future apprentice. A powerful Sith you will become. You should be called Lord…Vader!

HerowithnoFear: excuse me? Here is no Vader!

PadawanofChosen1: Master, how could a Sith learn of Order 66? Only Jedi Knights, Masters and Chancellor know about this!

HerowithnoFear: (thinks). You are Chancellor Palpatine?

AmbitiousSith: What? How could you guess? Do you want to become my apprentice? I will help you save Padme from Death! Just kill those stupid Jedi and through Dark Side you will become the most powerful Sith Ever!

HerowithnoFear: kill even Ahsoka?

AmbitiousSith: Yes, you should kill her first.

StrictJedi: Now I see where this is going!

StrictJedi logged off.

LittleGreenTroll logged off.

Many hours passed.

AmbitiousSith logged off

StrictJedi logged in

LittleGreenTroll logged in.

StrictJedi: We saved the Galaxy. Palpatine is the Chancellor no more.

LittleGreenTroll: And some is here to make an announcement

CertainJediAngel logged in

CertainJediAngel: Ani, can you believe it? I am the new Chancellor?

HerowithnoFear: wow, congrats. Ahsoka and I will soon visit you.

CertainJediAngel: There is a problem though. The Senate reorganized itself in an Empire so I am now an Empress, which makes you, my husband, a Galactic Emperor, Ahsoka a princess and Obi Wan a prince.

HerowithnoFear: So now I am in charge of Jedi too! Cool! Double cool! Mace, you better get that " no attachment" rule out or I will expel you from the Order or defeat you in a lightsaber duel.

WorstJediEver logged in.

WorstJediEver: Congrats Ani! That's Qui Gon's Force Ghost. It seems that even in the Force you can use IM.

Everybody logged off(except Dooku and Ventress). Anakin and Ahsoka flew to Coruscant. Anakin arrived to the ceremony which made him the new Galactic Emperor. After that there was a huge party. Obi Wan danced with Siri, Anakin with Padme, Ahsoka with Rex, Kit with Aayla, Yoda and Yaddle. It was sad that Mace was absent but he would not like the party of dozens Jedi couples.

Meanwhile,

FormerJedi: Events are turning in our favor. Sidious is hiding. Now, let's destroy him.

FormerJedi logged off.

HairlessHarpy logged off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Drunkness and other Jedi business

A week has passed. Some of Senior Jedi got drunk at the party and then spent a couple of days in the Jedi refresher. Barriss was actually annoyed at Yoda, Yaddle, Kit, Aayla, and even Obi Wan. It was a surprise that Anakin, the biggest party Jedi and his padawan Ahsoka. By the end of third day all healers, especially Bariss were very tired.

Anakin and Ahsoka were walking on Coruscant's lower levels and they saw a man totally drunk lying near a trash can. Ahsoka looked and saw that it was Mace.

-Master Windu, what happened?

But he did not answer. He was clearly unconscious. The two Jedi lifted him and carried Mace to the healing ward. Barriss was the Jedi available and she got almost infuriated at Mace. What was even worse that Mace woke up and was running in circles away from the healer.

So, the week was fun. At the end of it, Jedi went to IM.

HerowithnoFear logged in

PadawanofChosen1 logged in

CertainJediAngel logged in

WiseNegotiator logged in

WiseNegotiator: hello my former padawan. You will not believe me. I will marry Siri.

HerowithnoFear: that is nice. Hey, did you hear that Mace got really drunk? We saved him in a last minute?

WiseNegotiator: Mace did what? O, no!

ObiLove logged in

LittleGreenTroll logged in

ObiLove: Obi, I love you!

WiseNegotiator: me too. (kisses Siri)

CertainJediAngel: that is very nice

PadawanofChosen1: I agree. These 2 are so sweet. I wish Rexy was as brave

Tyrannosaurus logged in

Tyrannosaurus: Ahsoka, will you marry me?

PadwanofChosen1: YESSS! I love you Rexy.

ForceChokeGuy logged in

ForceChokeGuy: where am I? Emperor?!

HerowithnoFear: and who are you!

ForceChokeGuy: I am the best Sith ever! I destroyed all Jedi! Padme, I miss you!

PadawanofChosen1: okay…

CertainJediAngel: Excuse me, I love only Anakin Skywalker

ForceChokeGuy: But I am Anakin Skywalker, only a Sith. I am Darth Vader.

TheForce logged in

HerowithnoFear: What????

PadawanofChosen1: OMF

WiseNegotiator: Please tell me I am drunk

TheForce: No. I am the Force. Sorry, Vader is not from here. Out.

ForceChokeGuy logged off

TheForce logged off

PadawanofChosen1: that was very weird.

HerowithnoFear: I agree. I did not know that the Force could use IM.

BombadJedi logged in

HerowithnoFear: Who are you?

BombadJedi: Messa know youssa. Messa Jar Jar.

PadawanofChosen1: since when are you a Jedi?

BombadJedi: messa no Jedi. Messa a Gungan. I like this name since trip with 3SO and M'Lady

PadawanofChosen1: Padme, can you tell me how difficult is it to be a mother?

CertainJediAngel: I am not a mother yet, I am only expecting. Don't tell Ani yet.

HerowithnoFear: don't tell what?

CertainJediAngel: O, no! Ahsoka, why you are asking?

PadawanofChosen1: I want to hear advice, since.

HerowithnoFear: Ahsoka

PadawanofChosen1 logged off

CertainJediAngel logged off.

FormerJedi logged in

FormerJedi: greetings Jedi.

WiseNegotiator: since when a sith lord wants to talk to Jedi?

FormerJedi: The droid army destroyed Palpatine. Thought you needed to know that.

LittleGreenTroll: (happily) Yes!!! Now, we need to celebrate. One sith gone!

LittleGreenTroll logged off

Tyrannosaurus: Skywalker, sir, you are not angry that I will be the father of Ahsoka's child?

HerowithnoFear: of course no

Tyrannosaurus: thanks General, she is so sweet.

BombadJedi: Messa have idea. Messa and Jedi van go to a bar! Messa wants to drink

WiseNegotiator: why not Anakin?

ObiLove: I have a bad feeling about this.

Everyone beside Siri logged off.

CertainJediAngel logged in

PadawanofChosen1 logged in

CertainJediAngel: guys?

PadawanofChosen1: Rexy?

ObiLove: the guys are in a pub. I strongly suggest getting them out from it.

PadawanofChosen1: O, no

Jedihealer logged in

Jedihealer: why did I find Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, Skywalker, Captain Rex, Representative Binks and Master Windu drunk in the bar? Do I not get enough work?

CertainJediAngel: Sorry Healer.

Jedihealer: Oh, don't worry; I am not angry at everyone. At least at Anakin. I love him. I am Barriss Offee by the way.

CertainJediAngel: (screaming) Barriss!!!

Jedihealer: Oh, no!

Jedihealer logged off

CertainJediAngel logged off

PadawanofChosen1: So I guess I go.

ObiLove: me too.

PadawanofChosen1 logged off

ObiLove logged off.

-----------------

**I hope you enjoyed Vader joke. I welcome suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Who loves whom and Family reunions

The Jedi spent another week in the rehabilitator. Padme, Ahsoka, Siri were not very happy about their men's party. After a visit to the Jedi healing ward, the girls split up and went to their places. In the evening, they went to chat IM.

CertainJediAngel logged in

PadawanofChosen1 logged in

ObiLove logged in

CertainJediAngel: so what do you think? Our men did not behave properly, that is outrageous!

PadawanofChosen1: don't be so angry Padme. If I were you, I would concentrate on Barriss Offee now. She likes Anakin and thus he is in danger.

ObiLove: I know Barriss, she would not

Jedihealer logged in

Jedihealer: Hello girls :D

PadawanofChosen1: Hello, is everything OK, since you are very happy.

Jedihealer: of course I am very happy. You see, I am the one who was assigned to look after those party men. Can you believe Padme, I kissed Anakin!

CertainJediAngel: You, what?

Jedihealer: And Obi Wan was visited by a fan of his, some Duchess Satine or something like that. They are so adorable together! :D

ObiLove: (angrily) Barriss!

Jedihealer: and have you seen how many girls visited Captain Rex. Wow, he is a legend.

PadawanofChosen1: (ignites lightsaber)

Jedihealer: o, time for me to run. A certain Jedi awaits me!

Jedihealer logged off

CertainJediAngel: Ahh!! She is so annoying!

PadawanofChosen1: I agree

ObiLove: me too.

HerowithnoFear logged in

HerowithnoFear: why did I wake up and saw Barriss in my bed? When I woke up she wanted to kiss me, then

CertainJediAngel: Ahsoka, do not listen. Adults talk

HerowithnoFear: don't worry, I force pushed her away but she run away crying. Her Master Luminara came and she was angry at me for upsetting her former padawan.

PadawanofChosen1: (sad) :(

HerowithnoFear: Do not worry Ahsoka, Obi Wan came and Master Luminara suddenly changed her behavior.

ObiLove: WHAT?!

HairlessHarpy logged in

HairlessHarpy: who talked about Obi Wan? He is mine!

PadawanofChosen1: Master, Obi Wan is more popular than you are! (giggles)

HerowithnoFear: Ahsoka! Ventress, it is not a chat room for you, go away.

ForceChokeGuy logged in

ForceChokeGuy: Greeting Jedi. You( to Anakin) are a promising Jedi. Join the dark side and we will rule the galaxy!

PadawanofChosen1: Hey, Anakin wants another Anakin to join him? LOL! :D

HerowithnoFear: OMF, Ahsoka is right. I wonder how we are even having this conversation

PadawanofChosen1: Master Yoda said that Force has many mysteries.

HairlessHarpy: I know that this will sound lame but, hey evil Anakin, can I join you.

ForceChokeGuy: (thinks) Yes

ForceChokeGuy logged off

HairlessHarpy logged off.

PadawanofChosen1: finally!

SkyGuy2.0 logged in

PadawanofChosen1: Who are you? This is a Jedi chat room with Empress as an exception. (To Skyguy2.0) And why do you have my Master's nickname as a username?

SkyGuy2.0: Wait, you said Jedi? I am a Jedi too! Well, I am only training.

HerowithnoFear: who is your Master?

SkyGuy2.0: well, my first one was Obi Wan. He said that he trained my father before me. He was killed by Darth Vader and now my Master is Yoda.

HerowithnoFear: (faints)

SkyGuy2.0: Everything OK with you man?

PadawanofChosen1: Well, if not counting that my Master just heard that his son was training under his former Master, whom Vader killed. Vader is the same person as Anakin Skywalker.

SkyGuy2.0: did you say Skywalker? I am Luke Skywalker and father was Anakin Skywalker though I don't know who my mom was. Wait, Anakin is Vader? NO!

CertainJediAngel: Luke? As in the Luke? Son!

SkyGuy2.0: and you are…

CertainJediAngel: My name is Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker and I am a wife to the greatest Jedi ever Anakin Skywalker.

SkyGuy2.0: MOM!

HerowithnoFear: did I miss something

PadawanofChosen1: apparently your son wants to talk to you. He does not like that you became the Darth Vader.

HerowithnoFear: Okay, that is weird, so tell me Luke, how did I turn? And what happened to Padme?

Skyguy2.0: (uneasy, swallowing) Well, Palpatine manipulated you to become a Sith because you thought that your wife will die. You destroyed the whole Jedi Order and killed Padme as well. Some Jedi did survive though, with Yoda and Obi Wan among them.

Silence.

CertainJediAngel: (crying) Anakin!

HerowithnoFear: sorry!

SkyGuy2.0: Sorry I need to go, Leia is calling me. She is my twin sister.

Skyguy2.0 logged off.

ObiLove: that was sweet except for killing Jedi and Padme

PadawanofChosen1: why don't we go eat to Dex? I am starving!

ObiLove: good idea.

ObiLove logged off.

CertainJediAngel logged off.

HerowithnoFear logged off.

PadawanofChosen1 logged off.

Meanwhile, in the galaxy far, far away (in actuality in the same galaxy), many years later, in time of OT.

-Luke, what is happening?

-Hang on Leia!

White light.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Old Republic learns of the Future

The girls still had their admirers in the rehabilitator although they almost recovered. Ahsoka sat beside Rex for long periods of time and the Clone Captain was happy to be in the company with his favorite Jedi. Padme spent time with Anakin. Obi Wan was the one who was in trouble, at different times he was visited by Siri, Duchess, Luminara and Asajj.

In the evening the girls went to check IM

PadawanofChosen1 logged in

CertainJediAngel logged in

ObiLove logged in

MasterLumi logged in

Jedihealer logged in

MandoGirl logged in

HairlessHarpy logged in

PadawanofChosen 1: who are you two? Are you Master Luminara?

MasterLumi: yes

PadawanofChosen1: Master Luminara, can you tell your former padawan to stop showing affection for my Master! He is already married to Padme!

MasterLumi: I will talk to her. Barriss! I know you are here

Jedihealer: hello master :D

MasterLumi: don't be a little girl. Stop hunting Anakin.

Jedihealer: Everything I learned, I learned from you Lumi. You like Obi, I like Ani.

CertainJediAngel: I am the only one who can call him that!

ObiLove: Master Luminara, I am already engaged to Obi!

MandoGirl: What!? How? Obi loves only me!

ObiLove: And who are you?

MandoGirl: I am Duchess Sateen and Obi Wan is mine

ObiLove: no!

HairlessHarpy: sorry to interrupt but there is only one woman for Obi Wan and this is me!

PadawanofChosen1: Shut up Ventress!

Jediprincess logged in

PadawanofChosen1: who are you, princess?

Jediprincess: My name is Leia Skywalker; I am the daughter of the greatest Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, the leader of the Jedi Order and Naboo Senator Padme Amidala. I am also a padawan to Ahsoka Tano.

PadawanofChosen1: …………………………..

CertainJediAngel: Leia! I am Padme!

Jediprincess: MOM :D

SkyGuy2.0 logged in

SkyGuy2.0: hello, do I know you?

PadawanofChosen1: we talked yesterday, remember? I am Ahsoka Tano, Padawan to Anakin Skywalker. By the way, did you manage to defeat Vader yet?

SkyGuy2.0: Who is Vader? (confused)

CertainJediAngel: What about Empire then?

SkyGuy2.0: What Empire? (thinks) A, Skywalkers Empire! I remember how daddy was telling us how he finally defeated the Sith.

PadawanofChosen1: I have a question, so how is the Order in future?

Skyguy2.0: Well, I will be a Jedi Knight soon. Master Kenobi is the Master of the Order, daddy is the Grandmaster. Leia will be a Knight soon. Ahsoka is a Jedi Master, sitting on the council and the third most respected member of the Order.

PadawanofChosen1: (loss of words)

SkyGuy2.0: Leia is dating some Commander named Solo. I am dating a nice girl Mara

LukeLove logged in

LukeLove: Luke!

SkyGuy2.0: o, hey Mara. Meet my friends from the past. Currently Padme Amidala, Master Tano, Master Tachi, Master Unduli, Master Offee, Master Ventress and Duchess Sateen are in here beside Leia.

PadawanofChosen1: okay, so I see that all Jedi here are Masters in the future but Ventress?

SkyGuy2.0: Master, she is your best friends, not including your former Master Sky Guy

HairlessHarpy:……………………….

PadawanofChosen1:……………………….

WiseNegotiator logged in

HerowithnoFear logged in

SkyGuy2.0: hello daddy!

Jediprincess: Luke, this is the Grandmaster! Talk appropriately!

HerowithnoFear: Jediprincess, Yoda is not here.

Jediprincess: I was talking about you. Yoda passed about ten years ago.

LukeLove: Luke! Can you tell friends about what happened in the morning?

SkyGuy2.0: I outsparred our blade Master Ventress.

ObiLove: hey Mara, why you have such an interesting username? I just noticed. You can be in trouble for plagiarizing!

LukeLove: really mom?

ObiLove:…………….Who is your father then, Mara?

LukeLove: OMF, mom, so difficult to guess? Obi Wan!

Ventress, Duchess, Luminara: (unhappy)!

TheForce logged in

TheForce: get to work, you chat too much. Jedi business awaits.

Suddenly, everyone got logged off.

TheForce loggd off

-------------------

**As you can see, changes in future occured. No Palpatine Empire**.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Jedi meet .... ijedi!!!!!!!!!

It was a special day since Anakin, Obi Wan, and the rest of the company were released and were free to go to their homes. Obi Wan returned to his Jedi quarters and spent time with Siri, Anakin cam to Padme and Ahsoka visited Rex. It was a very nice day. In the evening, people went to IM, cause by now they loved it.

HerowithnoFear logged in

WiseNegotiator logged in

HerowithnoFear: so how was Barriss's treatment? I think she is annoying

WiseNegotiator: Anakin, she only tried to help

HerowithnoFear: Right

ijedi logged in

HerowithnoFear: hello you, which Jedi are you?

ijedi: I am confused people. I was sitting in my room, logging to IM and now I am here. Could you tell who me who you are?

HerowithnoFear: My name is Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, WiseNegotiator is Obi Wan Kenobi.

ijedi: wow people, you mean you are for real? I always wanted to meet you guys. Well, I am currently in another Galaxy, far, far away but still I can IM.

HerowithnoFear: wait, why is your name contain "Jedi"? Are you a Jedi?

ijedi: no, although on Earth, my home planet, people made movies about you, books, etc

HerowithnoFear: never knew we were so famous

ijedi: yes, and Order 66,…

HerowithnoFear: What?!

ijedi: you know Anakin, the Dark Side is not a smart choice. Besides, it gives you only pain and while it might seem to be more powerful, it is not.

HerowithnoFear: Okay, but I am a Jedi and Sidious is dead

ijedi: Yes, I always wanted that. The most powerful sith ever and possibly force user is dead. LOL, nice job Anakin

HerowithnoFear: Well, it was not me but rather an army of droids. So, why did you make such a username?

ijedi: well, I really like Jedi although I think that your rule of no attachments kind of sucks.

HerowithnoFear: at least someone else agrees with me!

ijedi: and I also can use telekinesis and telepathy

HerowithnoFear: so you are a Jedi

ijedi: no, although my powers are almost identical to yours. And guess Anakin, who is my favorite Jedi?

HerowithnoFear: I don't know. Me? Because everybody likes me!

ijedi: no, my favorite Jedi is Obi Wan.

HerowithnoFear: (angry) sends a force push

ijedi: blocks force push and sends telekinetic wave

WiseNegotiator: people stop, you can be wise

ijedi: I only defended myself. Anyway, so how is the war going?

WiseNegotiator: Sidious is dead and we are advancing

ijedi: sounds good.

PadawanofChosen1 logged in

PadawanofChosen1: well, hello, who are you?

HerowithnoFear: he is some different kind of Jedi. He claims that he is not a Jedi though

ijedi: I am not although what I can do is very similar to what you can do.

PadawanofChosen1: Okay…

ijedi: as I understand, you are Ahsoka Tano, padawan of Anakin?

PadawanofChosen1: Yes

Ijedi: I have a question to you, why you don't behave sometimes?

PadawanofChosen1 : ignites lightsaber

ijedi: makes a protective shield, then sends Ahsoka flying away

PadawanofChosen1: you are mean :(

ijedi: sorry young one. Anakin, do you need additional troops?

HerowithnoFear: that would be nice, but where would we get them.

ijedi: tomorrow I will come and visit you with my army. We need to stop the Sepps.

Ijedi logged off

PadawanofChosen1: that was weird, Master

HerowithnoFear: don't worry Ahsoka, he seemed to be a decent fellow. I think we need to get back to work.

HerowithnoFear logged off

WiseNegotiator: I agree!

WiseNegotiator logged off

PadawanofChosen1 logged off

--------------

**I decided to include my own character. I know that I am ijedi but I actually wrote a very long story with ijedi as a main character(not StarWars Universe and not a Jedi). So, tecnically, ijedi is a fictional character (in reality I do not have telekinesis powers, although that would be nice) and I will include him in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 New Friends

Anakin and Obi Wan were sitting on a balcony, talking to eachother , drinking blue milk and chatting with their wives on IM. They liked the peace and quietness of the day, at least while it lasted. They saw a humongous ship popping out from hyperspace. Anakin saw that it was twice the size as Malevolence and it was now heading towards the planet. Anakin checked his IM and saw that ijedi logged in.

ijedi: hello Jedi, I arrived with friends to help you crash the Sepps

HerowithnoFear: you mean that ship is yours? It is bigger than Malevolence!

ijedi: yup. And you need to see its firepower it can make. I am also carrying onboard about five hundred thousand men.

CertainJediAngel: what is happening Ani? Sepps are going to invade Coruscant again!

HerowithnoFear: don't worry, its friends. Our friend from galaxy far far away has arrived and he wants to help us.

ijedi: yes. I am friends with the Republic.

PadawanofChosen1: and I thought that Malevolence was a big cruiser

ijedi: at least I am on your side.

CertainJeidAngel: people, I see more ships popping put from Hyperspace, although they are much smaller.

ijedi: those must be mine. I brought a decent navy with me.

PadawanofChosen1: Cool! :)

ObiLove logged in

ObiLove: Obi, hi! I am scared of the invasion.

WiseNegotiator: those troops are on our side.

ObiLove: Nice

MasterLumi logged in

Jedihealer logged in

Jedihealer: Master, shall we run to the shelter? I am scared.

ObiLove: don't worry naughty Barriss, they are friends

Jedihealer:!!!!!!!!!!!

ijedi: So how are you feeling, my Jedi friends? I think we need to have a party where I can introduce myself.

HerowithnoFear: that would be cool.

LittleGreenTroll logged in

LittleGreenTroll: a big ship has arrived. Are you Separatists?

ijedi: no. Wait, you are Yoda! You have a hilarious username. Tell me Master Yoda, did you stop talking funny yet?

LittleGreenTroll: Talk funny I do not

ijedi: if that was the case.

StrictJedi logged in

HerowithnoFear: Mace, those ships are not enemy.

ijedi: Mace Windu? As in the Mr. Strict?

StrictJedi: Stop there, Jedi.

ijedi: you do not have authority over me. I arrived from another galaxy.

StrictJedi: (wondering)

PadawanofChosen1: so let's meet in person and have a party.

HerowithnoFear: But this time Ahsoka you will not have any Correlian Whisky! I do not know how you could even manage to get a glass!

PadawanofChosen1: Jedi Mind Tricks can be quite in handy sometimes. And I saw you, Master drinking a lot. I took an example from you.

WiseNegotiator: you know she is right, Anakin

ijedi: Ok, well I am taking my personal ship and it will soon land. See you soon, friends.

PadawanofChosen1: by the way, what is your name?

ijedi: My name is Alexander.

Everybody logged off

Alexander's ship flew towards Coruscant and soon landed on a platform. He exited his ship, jumped from it and landed smoothly on a platform. Alexander saw a group of people looking at him.

-So I guess, you are our friend from the distant galaxy.

-You are right. My name is Alexander and I came here to hang out with you all for a while.

-So are you a Jedi?

-I am not although I am pretty strong with telekinesis.

-Strange this is.

-I will tell about my story some time later. For now, I think it is better to have a party where we could learn about eachother. Apparently, on my home planet Earth, a bunch of people made movies and books about you but not everything what happened there happened in here.

The people went to a big room in the Jedi temple. The party has started.

-------------

**I might be doing a spin off from this IM story, where Jedi fight the Sepps in the same continuity as in here.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Earth people

Alexander had a splendid party with the Jedi. People enjoyed the dancing, eating, games and chatting. In the end people went to their rooms. Anakin invited Alexander in his quarters because his palace was very big. In the evening people went to IM. Before that Alexander made a better IM connection with Earth.

HerowithnoFear logged in

CertainJediAngel logged in

WiseNegotiator logged in

ObiLove logged in

Tyrannosaurus logged in

PadawanofChosen1 logged in

ijedi logged in

HerowithnoFear: that mission on Shili was a success

ijedi: I agree

HerowithnoFear: I think Ahsoka is happy that we saved her planet from Separatists. I destroyed seventy five droids

ijedi: seventy five? My count is at ninety

PadawanofChosen1: only ninety? :D I crashed a good hundred of clunkers. But thanks anyway for saving my people.

HerowithnoFear: You are welcome.

WiseNegotiator: when will you grow up Anakin? War is no game

Booknerd101 logged on

HerowithnoFear: who are you?

Booknerd101: I am your biggest fan

HerowithnoFear: um, ok?

Booknerd101: BIGGEST fan

HerowithnoFear: how do you know?

Booknerd101: I got rid of al other "biggest fans"

HerowithnoFear: how?

Booknerd101: not important.

ijedi: that does not seem to be very Jedi like

Booknerd101: who are you?

ijedi: I am not a Jedi, I am from Earth

Booknerd101: wow. Cool. Anakin, since I am your biggest fan, I would like to give you a rocket launcher.

HerowithnoFear: sounds good although I am a Jedi and Jedi do not use that.

Jedigal125 logged in

Jedigal125: hello people! Oh, Ani!!! (glares passionately). I am from Earth by the way.

Booknerd101: Ani is mine!

CertainJediAngel: girls, Ani is mine and I am married to him! I will get you two!

CertainJediAngel: gets a blaster

Booknerd101: throws a grenade

Jedigal125: takes bazooka

Jedihealer logged in

Jedihealer: hello guys! O, Ani! Padme, do you know that I dared him to spend a night with me!

CertainJediAngel: Barriss!

Booknerd101: you witch

Jedigal125: go away Barriss

PadawanofChosen1: I think this conversation has gotten little weird. I did not know that Master had so many admirers. (giggles) :D

HerowithnoFear: haha Snips

RescuedbyAni logged in

HerowithnoFear: and you are?

RescuedbyAni: Serra Keto. You rescued me, remember? I decided to go on vacation with you. So where are we going.

Jedigal125, Booknerd101, Jedihealer, CertainJediAngel: !!! (shouting) Keto!

RescuedbyAni: I have to go

ijedi: I think it would be only fair to put you all in the same room with Anakin and see what happens.

Suddenly, RescuedbyAni, CertainJediAngel, Jedihealer, Jedigal125 and Booknerd 101 ended up in the same room with Anakin Skywalker.

-O, no!

Meanwhile, in the chartroom.

Nemesis logged in

WiseNegotiator: we have many Earth visitors today. Did you have anything to do with it, ijedi?

ijedi: smiles

Nemesis: OMF, Obi Wan!!!

WiseNegotiator: yes?

Nemesis: I am your biggest fan.

ObiLove: he is busy

Nemesis: since when? I did not know that Jedi could marry :D

ObiLove: all thanks to Anakin and Padme.

PadawanofChosen1: by the way, do you know that other girls have an eye for Master Kenobi?

Nemesis: No! By the way Ahsoka, you are a little shrimpy padawan.

PadawanofChosen1: no! (ignites her lightsaber)

Nemesis: (gets her pitchfork out)

ijedi: girls please, stop.

Jedigal125 logged in

Booknerd101 logged in

Jedigal125: we left Ani to be torn apart by Padme and Barriss. What a view.

FormerJedi logged in

FormerJedi: I heard that there are visitors in the galaxy.

ijedi: that must be me

FormerJedi: you were quite impressive back on Shili. I want you to become a sith apprentice of mine.

ijedi: sure

PadawanofChosen1: What?

Ijedi: I am joking. :D I cannot believe that everyone bought into that.

Nemesis: Dooku, right? Get a life

FormerJedi: You don't scare me child

Nemesis: (gets her pitchfork)

ijedi: be careful, it can really hurt!

FormerJedi: I am the only one who can really hurt.

ijedi: really? I strongly suggest you to contact Earth and ask how many guys I beat up! :D

FormerJedi: you sound like a sith

ijedi: I am more like a Jedi although I am not technically

FormerJedi: I see my recruitment failed. I will meet again with you all!

FormerJedi logged off.

PadawanofChosen1: so people, can did you go to jeditube? I found an interesting video of Anakin kissing with Barriss.

WiseNegotiator: I think I deserve an explanation

HerowithnoFear: She kissed me first! I swear! I could not resist. And her touch is very gentle.

Jedigal125: Anakin? You cheated!

Booknerd101: no, it is not possible. Anakin, the greatest Jedi, cheated on his wife. (Bursts into laughter)

PadawanofChosen1: Master, why are you so naughty?

HerowithnoFear: says a padawan who once

PadawanofChosen1: No! You would not dare!

HerowithnoFear: you said to me once that you thought that Obi Wan was cute.

Tyrannosaurus: Soka?

IM message to everyone: IM is experiencing difficulties at the moment.

------

**What do you think? You could appear in story, just review and write what you would say to the characters on IM. Insanity will continue!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Chaos Continues

It was a beautiful day. Obi Wan showed around the Temple to Alexander where everything was. Padme Ahsoka and other girls went shopping. In the evening people went to check IM.

HerowithnoFear logged in

WiseNegotiator logged in

Ijedi logged in

PadawanofChosen1 logged in

Tyrannosaurus logged in

CertainJediAngel logged in

Booknerd101 logged in

Nemesis logged in

Jedigal125 logged in.

Tyrannosaurus: Soka, how could you be so cruel to me! I love you and you were dreaming of Obi Wan!

PadawanofChosen1: I only said that he was cute

HerowithnoFear: ok, people, let's talk about good things.

WiseNegotiator: a wise decision Anakin.

HerowithnoFear: I know master

CertainJediAngel: Anakin, I still cannot believe that you thought that Barriss was better than me.

Jedigal125: yes, Ani, your wife is right. Cheating is not good.

Booknerd101: Anakin, come to your senses and don't do anything like that.

ijedi: guys, I just watched a new Clone Wars Episode!

HerowithnoFear: they are making cartoons about us now?

ijedi: yes, and books and even toys. Many people are obsessed about star wars.

HerowithnoFear: that is interesting

ijedi: I did not know that Obi Wan liked to study parasitic mind control worms! :D

WiseNegotiator: this is ridiculous.

ijedi: so I thought.

Jedihealer logged in

MasterLumi logged in

ObiLove logged in

HerowithnoFear: hello Padme

CertainJediAngel: hello Anakin. I missed you so much.

PadawanofChosen1: Master, I heard that some Jedi tried to make experiments on Master Lumi! (Bursts into laughter)

ijedi: from certain point of view that is true

WiseNegotiator: Ahsoka, it was only a cartoon. I would never want to do harm to Lumi.

ObiLove: Lumi? LUMI? That's it KENOBI! I send in for a divorce!

HerowithnoFear: you had it coming Master!

WiseNegotiator: thank you Anakin

MasterLumi: O, Obi !!!!(faints)

Jedihealer: can anyone tell me why my Master fainted?

PadawanofChosen1: because she now thinks that Obi belongs to her

Jedihealer: nice! And Ani belongs to me!

PadawanofChosen1: so many would disagree with you! Lol

HerowithnoFear: lol?

PadawanofChosen1: Yes Master, ijedi taught me a couple of interesting IM words. Lol means laughing out loud.

WiseNegotiator: this is quite interesting. I will go check on Luminara if everything is alright with her.

WiseNegotiator logged off

Jedihealer: (dials her Master's comlinlk)

LittleGreenTroll logged in

ijedi: hello Yoda, wats up old buddy.

LittleGreenTroll: Old I am but wise.

Emperor logged in

ForceChokeGuy logged in

Emperor: Vader, I sense many Jedi to be alive. Go and kill them!

ForceChokeGuy: Yes, my Master

PadawanofChosen1: I thought that Sidious is dead. Wait a minute? Ani? Why did you turn?

CertainJediAngel: You will not talk to my husband like that, understood?

LittleGreenTroll: Greeting Chancellor-Emperor Palpatine or shall I call you Darth Sidious?

Emperor: blast it, Yoda is here. Vader kill him

LittleGreenTroll: kill me you will not! Defeat me you will not! Strong enough you are not!

ForceChokeGuy: can this troll stop talking Yoda talk? That bothers me!

LittleGreenTroll: talk funny I do not. Bother you I do not.

ijedi: this is going weird.

ijedi: hey, I have a good plan.(types in a private chartroom for Earth people)

Nemesis: that sound good, but won't they disagree?

Booknerd101: nah, that sounds funny

CertainJediAngel: what are you planning?

ijedi: it is a secret.

Ijedi logged off. Suddenly everything is engulfed in whiteness and then everyone who were in the chat room are logged off except Earth visitors, Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme. Also, the screen turned blank.

CertainJediAngel: Oh, Ani!

HerowithnoFear: Padme!

PadawanofChosen1: excuse me? Master, why are you showing affection to the senator? Master?

HerowithnoFear: ups, busted. Don't worry Ahsoka, we are just friends.

PadawanofChosen1: right.

HerowithnoFear: I have a small task for you.

PadawanofChosen1 logged off.

WiseNegotiator logged in.

WiseNegotiator: Anakin, why did I find my lightsaber in Luminara's bed? Did you have anything to do with that?

HerowithnoFear: no Master

WiseNegotiator: it was rather annoying. She called me and I came. Luminara was rather annoyed by the fact that I left my lightsaber there. But then Barriss saw me coming there and I think that this will turn to no good.

Jedihealer logged in

PadawanofChosen1 logged in

Jedihealer: it was rather weird to see Master Kenobi to arrive in my Master's quarters. I am suspicious.

PadawanofChosen1: You are suspicious? The whole Temple, at least all padawans are talking about it.

WiseNegotiator: no!

LittleGreenTroll: Master Kenobi, why did you visit Master Luminara? Padawan Offee reported that you came there and did unJedi activities

WiseNegotiator: Barriss!

ijedi logged in

ijedi: so, Anakin, did the prank go?

WiseNegotiator: no, that cannot be happening. Three Jedi are against me, playing pranks. No! And Anakin, you are having a detention!

HerowithnoFear: I am not your padawan anymore!

ObiLove logged in

ObiLove: Since when Obi Wan likes Master so called Lumi more than me?

WiseNegotiator: calm down Siri

LittleGreenTroll: Calm down, Siri. You two are acting like padawans. You formed an attachment to each other, which is unacceptable.

WiseNegotiator: I will explain

LittleGreenTroll: in trouble you are. Unacceptable behavior you committed. You two are now placed in detention for a month.

WiseNegotiator logged off

ObiLove logged off

LittleGreenTroll logged off

ijedi: Well done Anakin.

Jedihealer logged off.

PadawanofChosen1: where did Barriss go?

HerowithnoFear: I don't know. Wait, no, go away Barriss. Nooo!

HerowithnoFear logged off due to technical difficulties.

CertainJediAngel: I will deal with that Jedi witch myself!

CertainJediAngel logged off.

PadawanofChosen1: it is sad to be the only Jedi here. I must go to save my friend Barriss.

PadawanofChosen1 logged off

ijedi: that was fun

Booknerd101: I agree.

Nemesis: it is nice that we could change the star wars Universe a little bit. Now, they do not remember what was before.

Jedigal125: Yes. That was very funny.

ijedi logged off

Nemesis logged off

Booknerd101 logged off

Jedigal125 logged off


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Yoda's secret and more

The day went nice. Obi Wan was still in detention center. Still, even he managed to sneak into IM in the evening.

HerowithnoFear logged in

PadawanofChosen1 logged in

MasterLumi logged in

Jedihealer logged in

Ijedi logged in

Nemesis logged in

Booknerd101 logged in

Jedigal125 logged in

Padawanofchosen1: Why did I see Sky Guy in Yoda's seat today during the council meating?

Jedigal125: you have been promoted ani?

HerowithnoFear: no, Yoda was sick today, Mace was out on a mission and Obi Wan is in detention. They put me in charge today since no one else could handle to be in charge.

Booknerd101: Nice. One day Yoda will step aisde and you will become a GrandMaster.

ChancellorPalps logged in

ChancellorPalps: greeting Jedi and non Jedi. Sad news I bring. There was an attempt on Master Yoda's life and while he was not killed his situation is critical. I also heard that Mace was unfortunately captred by Sepparatists.

ChancellorPalps logged off

HerowithnoFear: no!

Jedigal125: Ani, that makes you the Jedi in charge.

HerowithnoFear: That is true, I only wish it was under more peaceful conditions.

TogrutaJedi logged in

HerowithnoFear: Ahsoka? You have a new name?

PadawanofChosen1: I am right here, Sky Guy.

HerowithnoFear: if you are here who is the other Togruta

TogrutaJedi: I am Master Shaak Ti but for handsome young Jedi I can be Shaaki.

PadawanofChosen1: :D

TogrutaJEdi: not a funny way to laugh at your older sister!

HerowithnoFear:?

CertainJediAngel: ?

PadawanofChosen1: ??????????

TogrutaJedi: Yes, I will tell our story later. And Ahsoka, if you think Shaaki is funy, well Soka is even funnier.

HerowithnoFear: Soka?

PadawanofChosen1: That's what Master Plo Koon calls me.

PloKoolJedi logged in

PloKoolJedi: hello little Soka.

PadawanofChosen1: Master Plo!

Ijedi: so Anakin, what are you going to do as your first decision?

Jedigal125: I want to know

Booknerd101: me too.

Nemesis: and can you release my dear Obi?

HerowithnoFear: I will let Obi Bobby go.

WiseNegotiator logged in

WiseNegotiator: I am free! Finally! Thank you Anakin.

Nemesis: so Obi, would you like to go to a movie?

WiseNegotiator: if Siri permits.

Nemesis: she is not with you anymore!

WiseNegotiator: well in that case…

WiseNegotiator logged off.

Nemesis: You know what, Soka, some piece of advice: grow up youngling

Nemesis logged off.

CertainJediAngel: no way I will let Anakin near you!

Jedigal125: we will see.

HairlessHarpy logged in

HairlssHarpy: hello, dear Jedi. Ahsoka, you little annoying Jedi naughty girl, I came to kill you. What to you prefer- quick slice of the head, ripping of intestines or stab in the stomach? Or maybe cut in two?

TogrutaJedi: get away from my sister

HairlessHarpy:???

TogrutaJedi: go away. I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti, a member of the High Council. You better not get close to little Soka or…

PloKoolJedi: yes, go away; we are not happy with you here.

HerowithnoFear: you harm little Snips, your head will say goodbye to your body

HairlessHarpy: Skywalker is getting angry. Have you ever thought of joining the dark side? You know, Skywalker, I will track you down and kill you one day.

HerowithniFear: want to see you try :P

HairlessHarpy logged off

CertainJediAngel: Ani, I have not seen you in a while.

PadawanofChosen1: Master? See, I was right! What will Master Yoda say.

LittleGreenTroll: say I will that grounded you are, young Skywalker.

HerowithniFear: where did you come from?

LittleGreenTroll: invisible mode is good, hmm.

Ijedi: Master Yoda, please. Anakin should not be grounded. Can you imagine all his fans running in his room…

LittleGreenTroll: sense logic I do. Break with the senator you should. Worried I am that married will you get with her.

HerowithnoFear: Mater Yoda, I think you are a little outdated. I am already married toher and she is expecting babies.

CertainJEdiAngel: babies? I thought It was only one child. Nice.

LittleGreenTroll: in big trouble you are young Skywalker.

Ijedi: as in Anakin's defence, I have seen you with many children. After I counted them it was clear that the number was more that fifty.

Jedigal125: Yoda, you have children? How many exactly?

Booknerd101: how are they called?

LittleGreenTroll: busy I have been, very busy. Yaddle probably hates me by now.

Booknerd101: i'll say

LittleGreenTroll: a hindred kids I have. Finished naming them, we have.

Booknerd101: one hundred children?

ijedi: wow

jedigal125: could you tell their names?

LittleGreenTroll: Yodi, Yodo, Yodu, Yoddii, Yoda Jr, Yodaa, Yodeli...

Ijedi: someone was realy busy here. :D

HerowithnoFear: so I can go?

LittleGreenTroll: yes, thank your friends you should. But don't tell Mace about my kids. He will not like it.

PadawanofChosen1: :D

HerowithnoFear: Ahsoka?

PadawanofChosen1: nothing to worry Master. Can I join you and Padme at the dinner.

HerowithnoFear: sure. And then I will show where everything is to the fans.

Everyone logged off


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Council Meeting

StrictJedi signed on

TogrutaJedi signed on

PloKoolJedi signed on

ILoveWater signed on

IamNotMyCousin signed on

MyheadisTall signed on

Maulisnotmybrother signed on

BestJediAce

WiseNegotiator signed on

TogrutaJedi: hey, did you hear about the news? It appears that Master Yoda is married. Moreover, he has about a 100(!!!) kids.

StrictJedi: Master Yoda? That is unacceptable. I vote that he is to be expelled from the Council

PloKoolJedi: we cannot vote unless the whole Council is in here. We are still missing some people. Granted, since the charges are against Yoda, he cannot vote but we still are missing people.

HerowithnoFear logged on

HerowithnoFear: guys, our last Council member was killed by Sepps so we have a council of eleven guys now.

StrictJedi: well, since Yoda is not here, and we should not even care about what the Grand Master is doing right now since he has no voice; and the fact that we have the rest of the Council in here, I propose to vote to expel Yoda from the Order.

HerowithnoFear: wow, chill Mace. I vote no. You cannot expel Yoda.

StrictJedi: your reason, Skywalker?

HerowithnoFear: I am married too!

StrictJedi: Skywalker!!!!

HerowithnoFear: Mace, I bet that many Councilors are married as well. Who is not besides Mace?

TogrutaJedi: Well, I am not married but there is a cute Togruta guy with whom I live…

PloKoolJedi: Well, I am too old now but when I was young, I was married. Have you ever wondered why there were at least three Jedi with Koon family in past 300 years?

ILoveWater: well, my situation is complicated. I am not married but there is a woman

HerowithnoFear: don't say Aayla

ILoveWater: Yes

MyheadisTall: Well, I think that marriage is against the code but I am not the best person to ask.

ILoveWater: Yes, we know that. How many wives you have? 5?

Maulisnotmybrother: I am not married

BestJediAce: I am not married too.

HerowithnoFear: wait a minute; I am the best Jedi ace!!

StrictJedi: What about you Kenobi? I heard that you have quite a sentimental relationship with one Jedi

HerowithnoFear: Actually

WiseNegotiator: Anakin, no!

HerowithnoFear: Obi Wan had Siri, Luminara and even Asajj Ventress as a love interest at one point or another.

StrictJedi: I was not expecting that from you Kenobi! What about you, Stass?

IamNotMyCousin: I am currently not in a relationship however once…

StrictJedi: Ok, I was not expecting that from so many Jedi!

HerowithnoFear: but now you cannot expel Yoda, you know. If you do, it would only make sense to expel a large portion of the Council as well. What will the public say?

StrictJedi: I am so unhappy when you make sense, Skywalker

LittleGreenTroll logged on

LittleGreenTroll: hello people. I had a meeting with the Chancellor. After it, I met some interesting woman…

StrictJedi: Yaddle!

LittleGreenTroll: actually no "giggles"

WinduismyMan logged in

WinduismyMan: When is your stupid meeting with those Jedi will end? Your kids want to see their pops and I miss you really much. If you do not come soon, I will seriously hurt you.

StrictJedi: Yes, Madam.

WinduismyMan logged off

StrictJedi logged off

HerowithnoFear: don't say I just heard that! Hahahahahaaaaaaaaa.

LittleGreenTroll: heh heh


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Strict Jedi Affair

StrictJedi logged on

WinduismyMan logged on

StrictJedi: you are not angry at me, are you?

WinduismyMan: no, although you should really spend time with your kids more! :(

StrictJedi: I am sorry but I am the second most important Jedi there

WinduismyMan: I understand but maybe you step down, at least for a while.

StrictJedi: As you wish Adi

HerowithnoFear: Adi?

StrictJedi: Skywalker! This is a private conversation. And how did you.

HerowithnoFear: invisible mode.

PadawanofChosen1: Hello Sky Guy. O, hello Master Windu. I have a question for you

StrictJedi: Yes, padawan Tano?

PadawanofChosen1: Does the hut smell bad?

StrictJedi: no time for jokes.

HerowithnoFear: leave my apprentice alone! activates his lightsaber

WinduismyMan: uses a Force push

PadawanofChosen1: uses a Force push? You are a Jedi!

WinduismyMan: I was once. Now, I leave with Windu in his home world.

HerowithnoFear: Are you by any chance Master Adi Gallia, who was supposedly killed by Grievous?

WinduismyMan: yes

WiseNegotiator: interesting

StrictJedi: what? How many Jedi are there in the chat right now, hiding in the invisible mode?

HerowithnoFear: More than you think.

PadawanofChosen1: wait, it means that the strict guy and former Councilor married! Wow, unbelievable! giggles

StrictJedi: so what? Yoda and Yaddle have 100 kids!

LittleGreenTroll: my name someone said?

StrictJedi: o, common, now Master Yoda is spying too?

IamnotMyCousin: Adi, I cannot believe you! Why did not you tell me?

StrictJedi logged off

WinduismyMan logged off

IamnotMyCousin logged off

HerowithnoFear: why did they run away?

PadawanofChosen1: who cares?

Ijedi logged on

Ijedi: hello guys, I think you will find the new Star Wars Episode interesting

HerowithnoFear: let's watch it!

Ijedi: I am transmitting it.

Thirty minutes passed.

PadawanofChosen1: Master? Why did you force choke that guy?

WiseNegotiator: Yes Anakin, it is not the Jedi way

HerowithnoFear: as I can see from there, I knew that Ahsoka was in danger and I did not have time.

WiseNegotiator: Still, you cannot do that. What you did is a sith way.

ijedi: you are telling him? He became the Sith lord later

PadawanofChosen1: I did not know that my Master cared about me so much.

HerowithnoFear: of course I do Snips.

Tyrannosaurus logged on

Tyrannosaurus: hello Soka.

PadawanofChosen1: Hello Rexter

Tyrannosaurus: so when are we going to our next date.

PadawanofChosen1: I don't know. I would like pickles though. Can you buy something for expecting mothers?

HerowithnoFear: Ahsoka!!!!!

WiseNegotiator: that does not sound good.

LittleGreenTroll: relax young Skywalker should

IM is experiencing technical difficulties.

IM is back online

PadawanofChosen1: hello? Anyone there?

HerowithnoFear: Yes, your Master. I cannot believe that you are in such a situation. I will go and slice Rex's head of for this.

Tyrannosaurus: Sir?

PadawanofChosen1: Master, please, I beg you don't harm Rexy. I love him.

HerowithnoFear: Well, I won't hurt him this time but if he does anything bad to you…

Tyrannosaurus: I won't, sir.

PadawanofChosen1: Rexy! faints

JediHealer: aww

HerowithnoFear: Barriss, what are you doing here?

JediHealer: spying? Invisible mode is so good. Anakin and you need to understand that the whole Council is looking at your conversation now.

WiseNegotiator: that right

HerowithnoFear: when will you all leave me alone!

HerowithnoFear logged off. Soon the rest of the Jedi and non Jedi logged off too.


End file.
